littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluehouse's Horrors
Bluehouse's Horrors is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 11th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Twinville. Plot Mandy and the player headed the Twinville Downtown before they attended for Bluehouse Production's fifth film "Hallow's Evening" in order to investigate Lake Creature and Onyx Swamp Massacre's involvement, only to find the body of psychiatrist Dr. Donald Loomis with his skull stabbed by butcher knife. The five people were labelled as suspects: John Castle (actor), Laurie Harris (actress), Count Draco (horror host), Richard Gilchrist (director), and Amy Myers (victim's colleague). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player investigates the broadcasting center and finds the book contain the list of female victims (three women from previous cases and unnamed three women drowned by the Lake Creature). When they concluded that the Lake Creature drowned three females, it turns out that someone is ordering to kill them out of jealousy. The light has turned off, however, when they tried to figure out how to exit, the light turned on and the Lake Creature is suddenly shows up with a knife. When the creature attempt stabbing on Mandy, the player knock it out and drags her safety to police office. Mid-investigation, there were reports of gunfire and screams on cinema, which turned out to come from a flare gun demonstration just to scaring people. Later on, John Castle, actor of Hallow's Evening, stoked up the engines, causing the team to believe the cinema is haunted by the Lake Creature. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's colleague, Amy Myers, for the murder. After denying involvement, Amy admitted to the crime. After being mentored by Dr. Loomis, Amy had managed to surpass his talent. Loomis then had framed her into believing she break his phone to keep his glory. When Amy confronted him, Loomis threatened to break her movie ticket and prevent her from going to watch some horror movie show ever again. Angered, Amy stabbed Loomis's skull with butcher knife. Judge Westley sentenced her to 20 years in jail. During Under the Black Lagoon (5/6), Mandy and the player interrogated Count Draco about Julie Lawrence's kidnapping. He said that a person Julie believed to be Lake Creature had drowning three women, which they found the creature costume at the cinema backyard. Per Bryon and Naseem, the listed victim from the mentioned above list were written by Richard Gilchrist, who was obsessed with Laurie Harris. At first, Richard showed care about Laurie's honor and admitted Count Draco was the Lake Creature, but he then retracted. Draco was placed in custody once again. Meanwhile, Velia and the player warned John about his discovery that the cinema had a slight chance of being haunted. Mandy and the player then bade farewell to her husband Kyle and her two children Greg and Cheryl, who were boarding the airplane for vacation. Later, Bryon reported that Bluehouse Production had sent a car to the red carpet. Inside the car, they found a congratulatory note from Mason Blue. Brandon Calaway, Draco's personal guard, said that La Legion, leader of the Angels of Death, was impressed with their work and invited them to the last movie and award ceremony in order to keep Julie alone. After Chief Seymore freed Count Draco and Laurie due to the lack of solid evidence, the team prepared to go to the last horror film "Bride of the Lake Creature" and award ceremony in Onyx Town to rescue Julie Lawrence and unmask Lake Creature once and for all. Summary Victim *'Dr. Donald Loomis' Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Amy Myers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a horror movies fan. *The suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia. *The suspect knows tango dancing. *The suspect is a horror movies fan. *The suspect is a female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia. *The suspect is a horror movies fan. Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia. *The suspect knows tango dancing. *The suspect is a horror movies fan. *The suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from insomnia. *The suspect knows tango dancing. *The suspect is a horror movies fan. *The suspect is a female. *The suspect has a grass stain. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer knows tango dancing. *The killer is a horror movies fan. *The killer is a female. *The killer has a grass stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Under the Black Lagoon (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Twinville Category:Copyrighted Images